In some rotorcraft, the rotor blades are coupled to a yoke that is attached to a rotating mast. The coupling between the blades and the yoke experiences centrifugal forces generated by the rotating blades. The coupling between the blades and the yoke can include a centrifugal force bearing (CF bearing) that allows each blade to pitch while being able to withstand the centrifugal force generated by the rotating blade. The CF bearing also transfers the loads due to centrifugal force from the blade to the yoke. Folding the blades, e.g., tiltrotor aircraft blades, for storage can result in damage to the CF bearing due to torsional loads and/or due to strain.